California State University, Long Beach (CSULB) proposes to establish an MBRS (Minority Biomedical Research Support) Support of Continuous Research Excellence (SCORE) program on its campus. This will be done in conjunction with an MBRS Research Initiative for Scientific Enhancement (RISE) program and will build upon its experience with its MBRS-Associate Investigator program that has been in continuous existence in CSULB since 1987. Specifically, we propose to increase the research capabilities of faculty members within the Departments of Chemistry/Biochemistry and Biological Sciences and to provide the infrastructure necessary to support highly productive and competitive research. Goal 1: Increase research skills and capabilities as well as productivity of participating faculty members so they will be no more competitive for R01 or equivalent grants. Specific measurable objectives will include: 1) an increased publication rate (50% will have a manuscript accepted by year 2, 100% will have at least one manuscript accepted for publication by year 3; and 75% will have at least three manuscripts accepted by year 4), and 2) 50% of the participating faculty members will write and submit RO1 or equivalent amplifications during the period of the proposed grant. Goal 2: Increase the institutional infrastructure to support and maintain research needs of faculty members at a higher level. This will include a self-study to evaluate department, college, and university support and make recommendations for ways to improve in key areas. Measurable outcomes will include an increased awareness and commitment to support the needs of the faculty to develop and maintain competitive research programs. The proposed projects of the faculty investigators cover a wide range of biomedical research, both in basic and applied areas. Provided the needed time, resources, and institutional support to carry out research, participants will become more productive and competitive for mainstream grants. This will significantly strengthen research within the college, promote involvement of other faculty members at a higher level of research, and provide expanded opportunities for under-represented minorities in biomedical research.